


Lev Haiba is no more

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Self-Harm, lev goes bye bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Lev wants to erase himself so he does.
Kudos: 8





	Lev Haiba is no more

Lev sits in the tub and looks down at himself through the water. He really was useless. Maybe he didn’t belong in this world.  
There was no maybe about it. He really didn’t. He was a waste of space. A waste of oxygen. A failed attempt of happiness. A burden to the team. He was all that and more. And his team made sure to remind him of that everyday.  
Even if they never said things quite as brutal as these the words they said still stuck to him.  
And after getting tired of hearing all of that he finally decided he wanted to out an end to all of it.  
He loved everyone on his team and he didn’t want to burden them anymore. So he slit his wrists in the tub a sighed. One by one as he watched the blood bleed into the water. He sunk deep into the tub watching himself fall deep into death before he saw nothing anymore.  
His world had went blank and he had died.  
Lev Haiba was no more.


End file.
